Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel.
Description of Related Art
With the maturity of the electronic device industry, display panels have been widely used in a variety of products to provide different display images. In recent years, large-sized display panels have become overwhelmingly popular. However, with consistently increasing size of the display panels, the manufacturing process is more complicated. The panel components are more difficult to manufacture, and the cost is also increased. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to increase the size of the display panels with a limited cost.